Amy Mason
|status = |from = Cleveland, OH|hair = Light brown|eyes = Blue|height = 5' 6'|weight = 132 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian-American|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Sister Nicholas Rodriguez - Fiancé}}"Hey.. I just.. I really need you right now... could you hold me for a minute?" — Amelia to Nicholas Amelia Abigail Mason (born May 5th, 1990) is one of the three main protagonists. She is a girl haplessly in love with her fiancé, Nicholas, and works as a fashion model and designer. She is also fluent in Spanish, even sometimes speaking it in anger, is a gymnast, and can adeptly play the violin along with other instruments. Personality traits *Almost always in high spirits, she can't help but seem rather oblivious to others problems in times of turmoil *Although well off, she doesn't necessarily look down on people *Is able to get the attention of others when she wants to speak her mind *Takes insults about her family personally Early life *Amy was born on May 3rd, 1990 in Cleveland, Ohio. As an infant, she was mostly pushed off by her parents to a private daycare. *As a child, her parents enrolled her in gymnastics. Throughout the years, Amy has improved upon this. *Near age 14, she started modeling and performing in pageant shows for audience. Career * At 22, Amy tried her part at being an actress. Unfortunately, she had some small roles, but only landed a couple episodes on a few commercials and TV shows. Discouraged, she decided that acting wasn't for her. Personal Life Relationship with Nicholas *While performing a fashion show in 2011, Amelia caught the eye of Nicholas Rodriguez, a Spanish business investor and entrepreneur. Nicholas met her backstage afterward, telling her how much he enjoyed the show. She pleasantly thanked him and they talked for a while, discussing a range of topics. After telling Amy what he did for a living, her interest was caught. They eventually decided to exchange numbers and departed. *Whilst laying in her bed one night, Amy thought of Nicholas and how he'd impressed her. She then decided to call him and they talked through the night, furthering their interest in one another. Nicholas then asked her if she'd like to meet up again sometime. She said yes. They met up that Friday and had an amazing first date, talking over fine wine and good food. Amy didn't know, but Nicholas definitely had a thing for her. *Amy then kept in contact with Nick, chatting with him occasionally. She planned a second date with him sometime later. This date ended with the two of them drunk. Enthralled, the both of them went back to Nick's condo and had sex. *Amy felt deeper for Nick after that. She would think of him in private times, never being able to get him off her mind. She then met up with him more, and more. This continued until she couldn't get enough of him. *Now, on a weekly basis, Amy would meet with Nick and he would shower her with affection. He would buy her gifts, please her when she wanted it, and be everything that she dreamed he could be. *Sick of being away from him, she decided to move in to his condo, so that they could be together whenever they wanted to be. *They have been that way ever since, never getting sick of one another, never fighting without making up. Amy's friend Nikki states that they are what all couples should aspire to be. Happy together, and obliviously in love together. *In 2013, and on May 5th, Amy's birthday, they got engaged. *One morning, Amy asked Nick if he would like to marry someday. In return, he said it was her choice. She thought about it for some time, but ultimately decided that they shouldn't for a while. Nick happily agreed and they went about their day. Death of her father Trivia *She has two pets. One Turkish Angora cat named Ghost and a Beagle dog named Biscuit. *One night after a business trip Nick had gone on, Amy stayed up until 2:00 in the morning waiting for him to come home. Upon opening the door, she just laughed at how soaked he was. She then took off his coat and they had hot chocolate together. Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters